exoriarefandomcom-20200215-history
GW66N
GW66N:12 Man called Emanuel named after an archologist hired by the vatican. His notes, artifacts, and elongated skulls were "lost" after his death, as well as few paintings. Emanuel and his father kept archologists notes from the church, detailing a removed 3000 year of text in a lost tounge reading "Beware the sleeping box, the land of honey now drips poison". Part of a conversation or interview. GW66N:32 Perhaps phone conversation or cop talking to his dispatcher (heard vaguely in background). Says they wouldn't let him on the base. Mentions "no-go" zone. Restricted area "anywhere south of Bakersfield all the way to Vegas." Gets a call, dispatcher says something, he turns on lights and keeps driving. Arrives at his destination where he sees HazMat, a gunshot is heard. He yells "They shot Dale!" and protests that he's unarmed. Another shot. A different voice says to turn off the light bar and the radio. China Lake Emergency syncs with 10L-A11:72, DOK-MTR:12, GW66N:32, GW66N:167 GW66N:58 has changed to some guy talking about the vornych manuscript, a codex, and some event at 3 O'clock.There's a noise at the end of S.E-CC*:133 that matches the end of GW66N:127, though they aren't sync'ed. The fire and siren noises makes it seem more a part of fe-13-a:127 and GW66N:12 Syncs with Fe-13-a:127, GW66N:141, 0xff-ed:13, and GW66N:58. See Abbey Fire. Did you see that? They actually went in! They're insane. The Voynich Manuscript must be important to them. Nobody's ever cracked it. Around 500 years old with biological, cosmological and medical components. There are seven missing pages. And these five unintelligible a month ago. Copy that. The central section is the most important. Makes sense it'd be here. The codex is also in there. Was in there. And the plan? The most advanced of its day? Nobody knows if it was ever built. Ooh, that's not natural. It's spreading too quickly. We didn't start it unintelligible. Three o'clock. Unbelievable. unintelligible people! These guys are harder than cockroaches to kill. Move out. Three. Failing to engage. They're running. Copy that, in pursuit." GW66N:62 Man talking, obviously part of a conversation. Seems to be watching or overhearing someone "Conflicted, like they care,". Mentions third eye. "It can't be taken from us, it can't be disabled, all we need now is the code." Mentions various places in Africa and eastern Europe, but the man on the tape does not seem to be refering to these. Reacts to something that is repeated, an edited audio clip, biblical reference, man on tape's voice seems "Filled with power." The code is mentioned again. Syncs with GW66N 62 and DUGA@ 133. GW66N: 123 Man talking about the dark net, shutting it down, roadblocks and UFOs over LA. Mentions the dark ages and first gen internet (arpanet?). "It's time to connect the things that aren't supposed to be connected." Goes over into random noise. GW66N: 141 A superior or officer, is put over to someone by a secretary. Gives or recieves orders, beeps see to indicate that the voice or commands are being played off from a machine rather than spoken. Part of a conversation. Orders a fire that should look like an accident. Syncs with Fe-13-a:127, GW66N:141, 0xff-ed:13, and GW66N:58. See Abbey Fire. GW66N:167 My one is in local custody. He's injured. Do I engage or walk? ... Roger. The deputy's on a two-way. Can we get a block? ... Ready at chem-bath (?). My one is TKO. ... Moving in. The deputy is alone. ... Our extraction has arrived. An ambulance too. Local first responders unarmed. shot Tell them that this area is restricted. No entry. more shots Let's get that light bar turned off. Radio too. Copy. Transmission station rigged. Ready for your go. Proceeding to next --" China Lake Emergency syncs with 10L-A11:72, DOK-MTR:12, GW66N:32, GW66N:167 Category:Audio Tracks